


The Free Bench X-File

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: They found a bench, during lunchtime which in itself deserved an x-file, and he looked over her shoulder reading case notes she brought to keep up the pretense that they were still, in a way, working.





	The Free Bench X-File

He loved her slender waist, and the sway of her hips as she walked along the gravel path, her heels sinking between the pebbles, he might chance a steadying hand.  
She sank down next to him, her face to the sun, first spring warm days, buzzing with waking life pulled them outside.  
They found a bench, during lunchtime which in itself deserved an x-file, and he looked over her shoulder reading case notes she brought to keep up the pretense that they were still, in a way, working. The file might contain the secrets of the universe, but he was more interested in the shape of her nose and the way she tucked the unruly strands behind one ear like an absentminded caress. He noticed how her lashes cast a fine shadow over her cheeks when she looked down, and following her gaze he chanced upon the V of her shirt, open slightly and he thought, he could almost see the inner curve of her bra. But that was dangerous ground, he had to get out of there. Farther south, she crossed her legs and dangled one heel on the tips of her toes, turning slightly so that her back was almost pressed against his side. Did she know what she was doing?  
She kept reading the notes hidden inside the file as his arm dangled behind the back of the bench, casual, familiar, in a way only he could get away with. If he’d just bring it up, she’d practically be in his arms… but that would really be unprofessional, even during lunchtime.  
"Scully?" He interrupted her lecture, and she looked up, turning slightly, he couldn't stop himself and whisper in her ear "you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"  
"And what that has to do with the price of tea in China?"  
"Nothing, I just thought you should know" he replied picking a petal of cherry blossom from her hair.  
The silence stretched, but it wasn't as heavy as he might imagine, she kept reading and he, too scanned the notes and got the gist of it. He almost forgot he said anything.  
"Mulder?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Ask me out"  
"What?" Did the day just got warmer somehow?  
"You heard me" he saw the corner of her mouth lift in a smile, her eyes never left the notes, but he saw a hint of blush. This was happening. He felt that the breath she let out wasn't as steady as the previous ones.  
"Is sushi alright?"  
"Perfect" she snuggled a little closer and he felt her weight rest against his side as she relaxed. He had to move his hand, he had no choice.  
"I'll pick you up. Around 7:30?"  
"It's a date" she chuckled and he wasn's quite sure if it was at him or with him or at the world in general and the burgeoning spring. Either way, he had a date, with Dana Scully. It was a beautiful day.


End file.
